Light in my World
by kage ryu tenshi
Summary: Inuyasha Naruto crossover Everything is so troublesome. That is, everything but her. ShikamaruKagome


**A/N Another oneshot! Actually I shouldn't get so hyped up about it since it's only my second one. It's also an Inuyasha and Naruto crossover and I don't own them as usual. I'm going to start a small collection of one shots, all of them with Kagome paired up with a guy from Naruto. This is the second one and the pairing is Kagome/Shikamaru. Please Review! **

**Important Note: During the present time, Shikamaru is currently 26 and Kagome 25. You can do the math yourself for the flashbacks.**

**Light in my World**

Everything is so troublesome. The people, the attacks, the world, absolutely everything. That is, everything but her. The world through my eyes is a nothing but a dreary, gray place. I follow the same routine day after day; get up, go to the training grounds, train and practice and so on. Add in a few missions and that was it. Then, she came and ruptured the same boring events and routine that was my life. She as in Kagome Higurashi.

**Flashback (8 years ago)**

"Hey, Shikamaru! Chouji! Guess what?" asked Ino Yamanaka excitedly. "A strange girl was found outside the gateway."

"Yeah, so what? A few people know where Konoha is. No big deal," Shikamaru muttered, obviously irritated that someone had interrupted his cloud gazing. Chouji kept munching on his potato chips loudly but was still listening.

"That's just it! She isn't one of the few who know of our location! Rumors state that she just said she stumbled and found the village! Do you know how well hidden Konoha is? She's being interrogated by Ibiki Morino and is about to be let out in a few minutes. C'mon let's go see!"

Ino proceeded to drag Shikamaru and Chouji towards the Hokage Tower. Along the way, the blonde added, "Hey Shikamaru, I heard she's pretty good looking…" The said boy growled, annoyed, "Stop trying to hook me up! We haven't even seen this girl!"

"But your 18 and you haven't been on a single date!" Chouji protested. Shikamaru was his first and one of the few friends he had and he wanted him happy.

"Not you too!" Shikamaru was relieved to see that they were already there and slipped into the crowd. Ino and Chouji followed their friend.

A young girl that looked about their age walked out. She had the look most people had after a meeting with Ibiki. The aftereffects of the interrogation. She had wavy, waist length hair the colour of a raven's feathers with a blue tint in the right light. She had a tan complexion as though she were always outside and wore something akin to a kimono.

It only had three colours; white, red, and green. The top was a full length shirt with a white striped, green collar and a red tie. The skirt, however, barely covered her ass and revealed her long legs.

But what caught Shikamaru's attention were her eyes. Two stormy, blue-gray orbs stared at the ground, but they constantly seemed to change shades; for instance, now it was a crystalline blue.

"Hey!" Ino called out beside him.

The girl glanced up and pointed to herself in confusion. "Me?"

When she got a nod in return, she strolled towards the three. "Yes?"

"You're new here and I'm wondering if you wanted to be shown around?" The girl seemed to perk up a bit and introduced herself as Kagome and accepted the offer. They in return introduced themselves as well.

Shikamaru inspected the girl and summed her up to have average strength and not much chackra. He kept this only as a theory because there was a force that kept repelling him when he tried to find out more. He did all this while still keeping up a façade of boredom.

"-and this here is the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. Over there is our training grounds. You up for a spar?" Shikamaru tuned in again to here what Ino asked.

"Alright, but I don't know if I'll be as good as you guys…" The black haired chunin narrowed his eyes. The other two may have believed her but he could tell that what she said was a lie.

Kagome seemed fully confident in her abilities and thought she could beat each of them.

"What about to make things less boring, like all three of us fighting you?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru smirked, seems like his friend took his advice to pay attention to every little thing. Ino looked slightly angered and was about to apologize but Kagome was way ahead of her.

She grinned, "Why not? I need the practice anyway." Kagome backflipped so she was now about 10 feet away from the former Team Ten. She just stood there waiting for them to attack.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Kagome dodged the attempt Ino made at trying to send her spirit into Kagome's body. Her two teammates immediately covered for Ino while she recovered.

Their eyes widened as Kagome formed a thin katana from what looked like blue chakra. The girl moved with grace and landed the blows with deadly accuracy, none of the three could even blink before the sword vanished.

"I win."

"What? But you didn't do anything!" Chouji objected.

"If this were real, you'd be dead. I could have killed you had I wanted to. Feel the area around your jugular."

Sure enough, all three of them had a small scratch right beside their pulse. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to let them know she had been correct.

"Y-you were so fast. I almost didn't see you!" Ino finally let it out. "How did you make that sword? What kind of technique was that ? Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Kagome sat down and laid back on the grass. "You want to watch the clouds with me? The day is so nice."

Shikamaru looked surprised but complied as watching clouds was one of his favourite hobbies. Chouji and Ino followed their example. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Kagome's voice reached their ears.

"I was taught by many of my friends. You see, I am not of this world, probably not even the same time. I used to live in Tokyo, Japan on a shrine with my okaa-san, jii-chan, ototo, and neko. On my fifteenth birthday, I went into the well house in search of my cat, Buyo, and was dragged down the well by a centipede demon,"

Kagome proceeded to tell them of her adventures and friends; a taijiya, houshi, inu-hanyou, kitsune pup, neko-mata, ookami youkai, and an inu-youkai who was also a Lord. "They all trained me in several different arts.

"Sango taught me a bit with the sword, mostly large weapons and concealed ones.

"Miroku taught me of the staff and ofudas and some hand-to-hand combat as well as channeling spirit energy.

"Inuyasha: brute force and sword.

"Shippo taught how to do a few illusions.

"Kouga sharpened my speed, stealth, agility, and hand-to-hand combat and taught me kick-boxing.

"Sesshoumaru was the most harsh but also taught me much, making me perfect sword play, self-defense, and hand-to-hand.

"Kaede helped me fine-tune my miko energy and powers, that was what the katana was made of; miko ki, not chakra."

"That's so cool!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Huh! It's so late already! I better go home, now. C'mon Chouji!" Ino suddenly piped up.

"What? But the sun's not even…"

"My mom invited you for dinner."

"Why didn't you just say so? Let's go!"

Ino smirked as she led the other boy away, 'Those two need some time alone if I want them to get together.'

'The sun hasn't even set! That girl is still trying to hook me up with someone!' Shikamaru thought.

"So Ino's trying to get us together, ne?"

"W-what! How'd you know?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"I had friends who were always trying to get me together with Houjo, the most popular and cute guy from my school." Kagome explained.

For some reason, that made him angry. Shikamaru didn't think she should go out with that boy.

"It was so bothersome! I didn't even like the boy and they just kept giving him false hope."

"…."

"Damn! I just remembered! Tsunade-sama didn't tell me where I could stay!" Kagome muttered.

After a moment of contemplation Shikamaru said, "If you want, you could stay at my place. My father wouldn't mind and we've got the room."

"Really? Arigatou!" Kagome squealed and leapt up from her spot. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist happily. Shikamaru sighed and patted her back awkwardly, ignoring the pink tinge on his cheeks.

**End Flashback **

**Flashback (6 years from present time)**

I don't know how she did it, but she did. Kagome Higurashi has wormed her way into my heart and plans to permanently stay there.

I try to ask her out but once again, courage and bravery eludes me. However, unlike most times, this time I cannot use my wits to avoid this mess. Every time I plan to ask her on a date or whatever, I always see her and think of the same excuse; she already has many suitors.

How pitiful. I, Shikamaru Nara, the man who has concurred death when others have been caught in it's relentless grip, is fearful of asking a simple shrine maiden to go out for lunch.

Kagome, given land by the Hokage, built herself a shrine. She rejected all offers for help and there were many willing men. It took her almost a month but it was done. She stays there and tends to her gardens.

Her ability to heal -with both powers and herbs- are amazing. Many would have died had it not been for her, myself included.

I'm doing it again. I'm stalling. I don't want to admit it but, perhaps if I wait any longer, Kagome will be lost to me. Like I said before, Kagome has many suitors including that cursed younger Uchiha.

Before he left for Orochimaru, he was the female population's dream of a genius and hot boyfriend. Now that he is back, Sasuke Uchiha is still at the center of more than half the females' attention. Currently, he is known as 'My bad boy boyfriend' to many women.

I know it can't be avoided, I know if I don't do anything sooner, Kagome will accept Uchiha's invitations to dates and he will woo her until she is courted by him.

Please wait a little longer for me Kagome…

**End Flashback**

**Flashback (4 years from present time)**

I sit atop the gateway to Konohagakure. The same one Kagome stumbled through so long ago.

I wait anxiously for her return. Kagome has been sent out to do another of Tsunade's secret missions. It is claimed to be even more dangerous than A class missions. The more reason for my anxiousness.

I know I should have more faith in Kagome but I can't help but worry. It is late tonight, the full moon clearly illuminates the forest. Nothing can escape my view from such a high vantage point.

There, I see her! Kagome, returning unscathed, as usual.

I jump down the wall and meet her halfway, sealing her return with a passionate kiss.

**End Flashback**

**Flashback (2 years from present time)**

Her stormy blue gaze stares at me expectantly. I fidget.

I knew it'd be hard but I hadn't know it would be _this_ difficult. I just recently told her how much she meant to me and what might our future hold. My fingers instinctively curls around the ring in my pocket.

Well, better now than never, right?

I bend down on one knee and presents her the band of gold with a single diamond in the center. It cost me a small fortune as it was pure gold and carved diamond, but I'd give anything to her at any price, just to see her brilliant smile.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened and tears gather. I stare in shock as one by one, they rolled down her cheeks. Each tear that drenched the ground was a piece of my shattered heart as I thought them to be her rejection.

I quickly mumble out an apology and a wish to still be friends and quickly walked away.

At least, that's what I intended to do.

I felt soft arms snake around my waist and hold me in place. It was Kagome.

"You baka!" she scolded gently, her tears subsiding, "You didn't even let me tell you my choice."

I braced myself for the worst.

"Yes, Shikamaru, I will marry you. It's what I've always wanted; to settle down with the man I love and to raise a family together."

I spun around, lifting my love into the air and spinning her around. We laughed with pure joy and I embrace her as soon as I set her down. With the setting sun behind us, I slip the ring onto her finger.

**End Flashback**

Now this is where we ended up. We may not be the richest family around but we have something many of those wealthy people don't: love between husband and wife. Our two children were put to bed long ago and we sit beneath the giant tree in our yard.

Stargazing is now my favourite pastime, right after cloud watching of course. I am content to sit with Kagome wrapped in my arms under the cover of dark leaves.

She says this tree is special, known as the Goshinboku. It was where the relationship of Inuyasha and Kikyo officially ended, with one of them pinned to this tree of all dimensions and times.

Too bad for them, because for Kagome and I, the only way we'll be separated is through death. And we'll find our way back to each other even in the afterlife.

It will be simple to find Kagome again, I just have to search for the bright glow in the darkness,

'cause she's the light in my world.


End file.
